1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disk drive arrangement for computers, and computer based components, such as TV games and the like. Specifically, the invention relates to a convenient arrangement by which a plurality of different disk drives may be mounted as a single component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, disk drives have been widely used for various computer, communications and other computer based applications. Given the recent increase of computer based components in businesses and in the home, various types of disks and drives have been introduced, in some cases necessitating that more than one, or more than one type of disk drive be utilized. This is increasingly true since the use of CD-ROM drives has become popularized for various computer environments. Since such drives are of a read only type, a user must usually rely on a magnetic type drive, such as a hard disk, or floppy disk drive for writing or storage of data.
In such a situation, arrangement of the system may become unwieldy due to a large number of components to be connected. Thus, is has been required to conveniently mount a plurality of disk drives in a compact space wherein they may be treated as a single component. It has further been required to provide such combined components in order to simplify manufacture of computers, game devices, and the like, when such components are to be installed as part of a larger system or apparatus.